In order to prevent flooding of rivers it is known to build walls, this is however always an economic decision and sooner or later the water level can get too high, or appear at an unexpected location. The old remedy is sandbags, which require much work and uncertain result. Different mechanical solutions have been suggested and one of the more successful developments is described in the Swedish patent SE9502817-1 where use is made of loading pallets, a triangular support structures and a covering plastic membrane. An important feature of this water barrier is that the surface facing the water is inclined 45 degrees which cause the contact pressure against the ground to be the same as the pressure with which the water try to push away the barrier. In other words a good grip in the ground can be achieved.
Since loading pallets are present in great numbers almost everywhere in Europe barriers can be achieved more rapidly and with less work with better results than sandbags. In countries outside of Europe instead steel panels have been used due to the lack of loading pallets.
Overflowing seas and rivers however remains a problem that seems to increase, consequently lighter barrier elements are desired as well as barriers that can be used in various situations and as easily as possible.